Eyes of love
by Thesda
Summary: Filler for Eyes have it. My first fic.


Author's note: This is my first story, please be nice. This story takes place during the five days after "THE EYES HAVE IT." The story starts the day after Amanda is given her new assignment- Lee and her temporary promotion. A what-if story. Thanks to my sister who helped me write and to my mother who laughed at us for writing a fiction which encouraged us more.  
*********************************************************************  
Eyes of Love  
By: Bethany Brosnan  
*********************************************************************  
Lee's Apartment  
"Lee, go to bed now." Amanda pointed her finger towards the bedroom of lee's apartment.  
"Amanda...."  
"No buts Lee go to bed NOW!"  
"Fine." With that Lee Stetson headed into the bedroom of his apartment.  
Picking up the phone, Lee dialed the agency, " Billy Melrose please Stetson speaking."  
" Melrose here."  
" Hi Billy. Can I come back to work." Lee asked  
Amanda walked in to the bedroom to find Lee on the phone.  
" Lee Stetson what do you think you are doing." She walked over and hung up the phone.   
" I was talking to Billy."  
Just then the phone rang, "Stetson Speaking ."  
"I'm on to you, Scarecrow," and then all Lee heard was a dial tone.  
"What who is this?" Lee yelled into the receiver.  
"Amanda we have to get out of here. Can we go to your house?"  
"Let's go." Amanda answered. They quickly packed lee's bag and with that they left the room and headed to the car.  
  
Part 2  
Amanda's House  
Lee and Amanda arrived at her house 20 minutes later. Amanda settled Lee in the den. She immediately called Billy to explain why they moved.  
Amanda called out to Lee from the kitchen, "Lee, I called Billy and he is sending a team to both of our houses for surveillance. Can I make you some soup?"  
As Amanda walked back to the den Lee answered, " No, Amanda. I'm not hungry, but thanks. What are you going to tell your mother and the boys?"  
"Nothing Lee. Mother and the boys are visiting Aunt Lillian in Maine for two weeks. So, we won't have to worry about them.", Amanda said as she smiled at Lee.  
"Lee, why don't you lay down for awhile and rest while I make us some dinner?" Lee felt like making Amanda happy, so he easily complied to her request. To Amanda, Lee's attitude made her very happy- the infamous Scarecrow was being nice even better he was being nice while he was sick! Amanda walked into the kitchen to start dinner with a smile on her face. Lee fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
About one hour later the door bell rang waking Lee from his nap. He grabbed his gun as Amanda ran from the kitchen to open the door. Lee grabbed Amanda right before she open the door. "You can't open the door without seeing who it is." Lee quickly checked who it was by the window. He saw it was Francine and gave Amanda permission to open the door.  
"Hi Francine."  
"Hi Amanda- isn't this cozy?"  
"Can it Francine." Lee hollers from inside the house. Amanda invites Francine in and immediately takes her to Lee.   
"Lee, here is your surveillance equipment and radio, so we can keep in contact at all times. We are going to tap the phone and keep a team at the house and if you need anything call us."  
"Francine, would like some tea or coffee?" Amanda asked Francine.   
"No thank you. I have better things to do." Francine stated as she walked out of the house leaving Lee and Amanda alone again.  
Lee and Amanda went to the family room and watched some television. Lee switched on the television and changed channels. Amanda saw her favorite show "Charlie's Angels" on and asked Lee to stop. He did and the sat down on the couch next to each other. As if it were the most natural thing to do, Lee put his arm around Amanda and pulled her closer. As they sat through the hour show, Lee could smell Amanda's perfume and he thought it was the most intoxicating smell and was lost in it. Amanda sat snuggled in Lee's arms, smelling his cologne and thinking back to the last few days. She remembered how she had thought she lost him and tears welled up in her eyes.  
As the show needed, Amanda rose and asked Lee, "Are you hungry?"  
"Yes, I am. Got any wine?"  
"Yes, I do. It's chilling in the fridge. All we have to do is barbecue the steaks." Lee got up and took the steaks from Amanda and went out back.  
After a few minutes Lee came back in and set the steaks on the table set for two. Amanda brought out a bottle of red wine. She poured the wine and they ate dinner together talking about the boys and work. Amanda sent Lee to bed directly after dinner. Lee went to the den and Amanda cleaned up.  
About fifteen minutes later, Amanda came into the den with two cups of coffee and two pieces of home made Golden Gate Peach Cake, but found Lee sound asleep. Amanda set the tray down and took a blanket and covered him with it. She went upstairs and got ready for bed, feeling very tired after the stressful day. She curled up in bed thinking of Lee and was sound asleep minutes later.  
Amanda woke Lee up screaming. Lee jumped from his place on the couch and ran to her bedroom.  
"No. I can't loose him. NO please don't die. please. Don't leave me Lee," Amanda screamed from her sleep caught in a nightmare.   
Lee gently shook her awake, "Amanda, I'm here. Please wake up Amanda."  
Amanda woke up in Lee's arms. She was so surprised she jumped and grabbed tighter so she wouldn't fall off the bed.  
"Amanda, is everything ok? Lee asked in concern  
"Yes I had a horrible nightmare," then the tears started to fall as she relived the nightmare and Lee pulled her closer, "You were in surgery and I watched from the window and I saw the flat line on the machine and I was so scared. They took you away and you really died. You didn't come out to tell me you were alive. Then I was at your funeral and...and...and" she started to sob uncontrollably. Lee took her in his arms and comforted Amanda. After a few minutes Amanda looked up at Lee and saw a gentle look filled with compassion and care.  
"I'm ok now, Lee, thank you."  
Amanda smiled at him and Lee smiled back and kissed her on the nose then started to walk out the door but turned around and said, "Goodnight, Amanda. I love you," and shut the door.  
Lee rested is head against the door and thought, 'Did I really just say, "I love you" to Amanda King. Now that I think about it I do really love her more than I ever thought possible. She has changed my life and made me a better man.' Lee closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath of relief. He would take Amanda on in the morning.  
At the same instant Amanda King laid in bed processing what she had just heard. 'Did Lee say "I love you"? Not the infamous Scarecrow. Ladies man. One woman every night of the week, but he loves me. I could have just imagined it. Maybe I'll ask him in the morning.' She whispered into the night, " I love you too Lee"  
Lee was standing right outside and heard Amanda. He smiled and went to the couch. Both fell asleep thinking of each other with a smile on their faces.  
With the rising sun, Amanda rose determined to find out what Lee said. She tiptoed down stairs in a tank top and sweatpants and quickly began to prepare breakfast. Lee hearing Amanda up, he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen door. He stood quietly and watched Amanda scurry around the kitchen. He admired her, but it wasn't her looks that he watched but her energy and concern. He knew she was preparing then breakfast. Although he does not east breakfast, he decided he would this morning because it would make Amanda happy. He thought 'I would do anything to make Amanda happy.' With that thought he smiled.  
As Amanda poured coffee into both cups, she looked up and saw Lee watching her smiling. She was so surprised, she almost dropped the coffee pot. Lee blushed, embarrassed he was caught staring, so he said, "Hi." Amanda smiled and said, "Good Morning," still embarrassed about sobbing all over him last night.  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment. Amanda broke the silence with a question. " Are you hungry Lee? I made eggs, bacon and toast."   
Lee smiled. "You know I don't eat breakfast, but I am surpassingly hungry this morning. It must be from living normal for a night."   
Amanda laughed silently as she served Lee his breakfast. She sat down at the table to eat breakfast with Lee. Lee looked at Amanda and decided to talk about his comment from last night.  
"Amanda, about what I said last night, I just wanted to tell you."  
Amanda quickly interrupted him before he could finish his statement and give her the "speech." "I know Lee, it wasn't supposed to be personal. You were just trying to comfort me. We have be through a though week and you have been stuck with me this week. So, I know, I know. Relax."   
Lee looked surprised by Amanda's words. They sounded familiar. He said them hundreds of times before, but this time he had to let her know he didn't mean them.  
Amanda, breathe. I need to finish this. I meant those words. Every single one- I love you Amanda King. I love everything about you...... your family, your kids, your rambling, your trust, your honesty and integrity. I love your loyalty to me and your faith in me. You have changed me and helped me become a better man. You taught me how to fell things and how to feel love. I love you Amanda King, I loved you when I first saw you. I love you now and I will love you always."  
Lee looked to his breakfast companion and saw the tears spilling down Amanda's cheeks. He quickly stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Amanda was speechless for the first time in her life. She pulled back and looked into this man's eyes.  
" Lee, I have loved you for such a long time. I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you for ever." Amanda then pulled Lee's head down for a kiss. It was gentle undemanding kiss, yet passionate as they let the love flow through their kiss. Interupting hem,the phone rang. Lee Pulled away form Amanda and Amanda sighed from the kiss.   
"Amanda, you should answer the phone." Lee smiled at the bemused look on her face. She quickly runs to the phone and answered, "Hello."  
"Amanda, may I please speak to Lee?" came Billy's voice form the other end of the phone.   
Amanda handed the phone to Lee and said " Lee, it's Billy."  
Lee quickly kissed Amanda on the nose and pulled her close and said, "Hello."  
" Lee, this is Billy, We caught the man behind the call. He was caught breaking into your apartment, We got him to confess to everything. He was coming after you because you put him away years ago. He was working alone, so you are cleared to go back to your apartment now."   
Lee smiled into the receiver. " Actually Bill, I think I'll stay here at Amanda's. My boss is more comfortable in her home and I am enjoying being normal, so I'll stay. OK?"  
"OK, Lee see you in three days. Have fun. As Billy hung up the phone he chuckled and thought it was about time. Lee hung up the phone and looked down at this beautiful women- best friend, partner and soulmate, and asked " So, can I stay normal for a few more days?"   
Amanda grinned. "Addictive isn't it?"  
And with that Lee pulled Amanda to him and kissed her. Through the kitchen window , Billy watched the scene and with a grin he walked away, happy that Lee had found out normal wasn't so bad.  
  



End file.
